Les pairings mal assortis de Nami
by Brutale acedie
Summary: Quand on essaye d'écrire sur des couples complètements aléatoires, ça donne ça :
1. Bartolomeo

**Note de l'auteur :** _Oh franchement, je suis pas sûre de pouvoir défendre ce que je viens d'écrire. J'avais envie de faire des petits, tout petits OS avec des couples un peu inhabituels avec Nami, que je mettrais ici, et j'ai voulu tirer au sort. Et voilà ... C'était marrant à écrire néanmoins x) Je vous laisse au texte, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Il avait l'air ridicule. Vraiment. Amusant, mais ridicule. Ils s'étaient recroisés par hasard dans le nouveau monde, bien après qu'il se soit engagé à participer à la flotte de Luffy. Et forcément, Luffy lui avait proposé de rester avec eux quelques temps, histoire de faire la fête, et évidemment, le vert avait accepté immédiatement. Il admirait le capitaine. Et Zoro. Et tout l'équipage en réalité. Nami n'aimait pas spécialement les groupies. C'était peut-être quelque chose qu'Ussop et Chopper adoraient, sans vouloir l'admettre, mais pas elle. Il traînait toujours dans leurs pattes, en pleurant dès qu'ils avaient le malheur d'être trop gentils avec lui. Trop émotif, sans doute. Alors, elle lui avait rendu service, en étant la plus sèche possible avec lui. Elle essayait de lui faire comprendre à quel point il était ridicule. Mais il était définitivement con.

" Dégage de là, Bartolomeo, j'ai des cartes à faire.

\- Nee-san ! Je peux venir aussi pour regarder tes cartes ? "

Bon sang, elle allait vraiment le taper. Il avait des étoiles dans les yeux, tandis qu'il la suivait comme un petit chien. Il était pénible. Mais il avait l'air vraiment impatient de voir ses cartes, et pour la première fois, elle eut la sensation qu'un éclat d'intelligence s'était allumé dans son regard. Alors, en soupirant, elle fit ce qu'elle avait refusé de faire depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Elle fut gentille avec lui, et, pire, lui permit d'assister à son travail, ce qu'elle ne permettait jamais aux autres qui la déconcentraient trop. Elle découvrit avec effarement qu'il était capable de silence et de concentration, qu'il comprenait à peu près ce qu'elle faisait, même si ses connaissances étaient sommaires, évidemment. Et c'est ainsi que Bartolomeo prit l'habitude, pendant les deux semaines où il resta encore sur le navire, d'assister au travail de Nami, et se prit même au jeu, en essayant d'apprendre à en dessiner aussi.

Et maintenant, c'est elle qu'il suivait avec dévotion. Luffy paraissait surpris, mais plutôt soulagé. Il était marrant, mais un peu lourd, il fallait l'avouer, et ça le faisait visiblement beaucoup rire qu'il ait changé de proie. Zoro aussi se marrait bien. Jusqu'aux moments où il la lâchait pour assister à l'entraînement du sabreur. Là, il riait moins. Au bout d'une semaine, Nami, excédée, s'était assise face à lui, le matin, au petit déjeuner, avant de planter son regard dans celui de Bartolomeo.

" Ecoute, t'es un pirate. Tu es fort, t'as du caractère. Alors pourquoi il fond comme neige au soleil quand tu es avec nous ? " avait-elle soupiré

Evidemment, elle n'avait pas pris en compte qu'en le complimentant, il repartirait dans son monde de paillettes, et recommencerait à se faire des films. Et, sans lui répondre, il s'était lancé dans des discours sur le fait qu'il avait ses chances avec elle, et elle n'avait pas su lui répondre autrement que par un regard effaré, qu'il n'avait même pas semblé capter. Et depuis, et pour la semaine qui lui restait à bord, il ne la lâcha définitivement plus, saisissant toutes les occasions pour lui faire du charme. Et bon sang que c'était maladroit. Les seuls moments de calme qu'elle avait encore étaient les entraînements de Zoro, qu'elle en était réduite à supplier de s'entraîner plus longtemps, et ceux de cartographie, qu'il n'osait heureusement pas troubler. En dehors, c'était la fin de sa tranquillité, et elle avait recommencé à le rabrouer. Il était gênant. Ses joues chauffaient trop, il se mettait dans des postures ridicules, qui faisaient bien rire Luffy, et les autres, même Robin d'ailleurs, et c'était définitivement gênant. Elle comptait presque les jours avant son départ.

Et le jour où il dut quitter le bateau, il salua tous les pirates, puis, s'approcha de Nami et la serra dans ses bras. Figée, elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre tandis qu'il s'approcha d'elle, beaucoup trop. Puis, il l'embrassa. Et elle crut sincèrement qu'elle allait le démolir. Soit ça, soit Sanji. Parce que la scène l'avait, fait bondir le cuistot, qu'un Zoro hilare avait d'ailleurs retenu " à temps ". Bartolomeo se laissa ensuite tomber à genoux, et lança bien fort :

" Je t'aime Nami-san, voudrais-tu m'épouser ? "

Il avait forcément capté son regard horrifié, qui avait évolué à vitesse grand V vers un visage totalement décomposé, rougissant et furieux à la fois.

" J'attendrais ta réponse, Nami-san, nous nous reverrons, après tout Luffy-sama deviendra roi des pirates ! "

Elle avait élancé un poing vengeur en sa direction, mais il avait bondi en arrière, et rejoint le bateau en lui faisant d'immenses signes de la main, pas le moins du monde démonté par la fureur de la chatte voleuse. Elle criait, mais lui, souriait simplement. Les mugiwaras étaient ses héros.


	2. Shanks le roux

Bon. Peut-être qu'elle avait été un peu orgueilleuse de le défier à un concours de boisson. Mais ça avait été tentant. Vraiment. Elle était tellement habituée à battre facilement tous les ivrognes du dimanche qui traînaient dans les tavernes, qu'elle en avait peut-être perdu la mesure de ce qu'était vraiment quelqu'un qui tenait l'alcool. Parce que Zoro avait beau être un excellent buveur, elle le battait plutôt facilement à ce jeu-là, et bien qu'un temps blessé dans son égo de se faire battre par une femme, il évitait dorénavant soigneusement de la défier. Qui ne se bat pas ne perd pas après tout. Donc évidemment elle n'avait pas de concurrence sérieuse. Et peut-être qu'elle avait un peu perdu l'habitude des concours de boisson. Elle était probablement un peu rouillée à ce jeu là. Mais même en prenant ça en compte, la picole était un domaine où elle se sentait particulièrement en confiance, au moins autant qu'en navigation. Elle battait toujours ses adversaires, et à tout y réfléchir, elle ne voyait pas très bien en quoi il pourrait y faire exception, tout bon buveur qu'il était.

Mais voilà, actuellement, elle avait perdu le compte de ses verres, sentait l'alcool lui faire progressivement perdre ses moyens, et sa vessie la torturait depuis une dizaine de chopes déjà. Et Luffy qui se foutait de sa gueule, en encourageant son adversaire… sale traitre, il pourrait au moins soutenir son propre équipage. Elle le retiendrait pour sa dette tiens.

L'homme lui adressa un sourire complice, mimant de trinquer avec elle, sa chope à nouveau remplie, et elle le fusilla du regard en vidant d'une traite la sienne, comme par défi.

" Eh bien Nami ? Je m'attendais à mieux de la part d'une nakama de Luffy ! " riait-il joyeusement

Oh il l'énervait à se marrer comme une baleine celui-là. Maintenant elle comprenait mieux l'affection de Luffy pour ce type là, ils étaient un peu pareil en somme. Seulement voilà. Nami n'aimait pas perdre. Et encore moins qu'on se foute de sa gueule. Et ainsi, elle se resservit encore et encore, prenant sur elle, voyant le regard de son adversaire se faire de moins en moins narquois et plus en plus brumeux. Oh elle l'aurait à l'usure. Et les blagues, les regards à priori langoureux qu'il lui lançaient n'y changeraient rien. Elle séduisait beaucoup pour manipuler les gens depuis assez longtemps, elle savait reconnaître quelqu'un qui la draguait pour obtenir quelque chose. Mais elle ne céderait pas. Pas même quand elle avait senti sa main, remonter sa cuisse, la caressant sans se soucier de tous ceux qui observaient leur match, et des cris de Sanji qui lui interdisait de la touché. Pas même quand il s'était approché d'elle, et prononcés quelques mots- probablement charmeur- qu'elle avait n'avait pas entendu, susurrés à son oreille pour la déconcentrer. Alors elle lui avait sourit, et murmurer :

" Tu sais, pour déconcentrer quelqu'un il vaut mieux une approche plus directe. "

Et elle avait fondu sur lui, le saisissant par le col, sans prévenir, l'embrassant à pleine bouche, l'odeur de l'alcool omniprésente. Et elle l'avait senti perdre de sa concentration, déstabilisé par le baiser. Un sourire rusé ourla alors ses lèvres lorsqu'il se leva en courant, probablement pour aller soulager sa vessie plus loin, et elle leva sa chope en sa direction, avant de la vider et d'éclater de rire.

Décidément, cette rencontre fortuite entre leurs équipages avait été une bonne surprise. Et elle devait l'avouer maintenant, Shanks était une sacrée pointure aux concours de boisson.

...

...

.

 _Note de l'auteur : Celui-là n'est pas si inhabituel que ça, j'ai choisi un personnage plutôt au pif, mais je ne le connaissais_ _pas, donc j'ai pris le nom familier le plus proche. Cette situation est plutôt commune pour mettre ce couple-là en place je suppose, mais j'ai bien aimé écrire ça, donc pour l'originalité on repassera la prochaine fois x)_


	3. Ace

La tombe d'Ace se dresse ici, à côté de la majestueuse sépulture de Barbe blanche. Nami a guidé l'équipage jusque là bas, à la demande de Luffy. En sachant à quel point ce devait être important pour lui, elle a accepté, néanmoins, son cœur se serre douloureusement depuis leur arrivée sur l'île. Être ici, près de sa tombe rend tout plus réel. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle pouvait encore imaginer qu'il était encore vivant, écumant les océans avec toute l'innocence qui le caractérise. Elle pouvait s'emmitoufler dans son déni. Mais maintenant, quand elle regarde la croix qui porte le chapeau du poing ardent, elle ne peut simplement plus nier. Et quelque part, ça fait un peu mal. Elle a le souvenir d'un garçon profondément gentil, prêt à tout pour protéger son petit frère, un peu charmeur, un peu maladroit parfois. Elle l'aimait bien. Elle l'aimait beaucoup. Elle l'aimait trop.

…….

….

" Tu sais, je suis sûr qu'elle t'aimait aussi, Ace. Ahah tu aurais été tellement content de le savoir, mais Nami te l'aurait probablement pas dit facilement. "

Son visage s'assombrit brusquement et il murmura :

" Je te promets que je prendrais soin d'elle. Je sais qu'elle ne va pas bien depuis que tu es mort. Elle est peut être aussi mal que moi. J'imagine pas trop mal comment tu te sentirais de la voir comme ça… Elle n'est plus comme avant. Elle passe beaucoup de temps dans sa chambre, à dormir, et Robin dit qu'elle pleure beaucoup. Elle a dit qu'elle avait passé quelques temps avec toi et Barbe Blanche, pendant nos deux ans de séparation, juste avant que tu ne partes chercher Barbe noire. Elle est en colère parfois, que tu sois parti sans écouter le piaf de ton équipage, Marco je crois. Elle ne dit rien. Mais Robin l'entend s'énerver la nuit sur son coussin. Sanji ne se risque plus à la draguer, je ne sais pas s'il s'est vraiment passé quelque chose entre vous, mais il a compris qu'elle était déjà à quelqu'un. Elle ne voulait pas venir ici, elle est encore dans le déni. "

Il s'arrête quelques instants, observant le chapeau de son frère, puis, au loin, Nami, qu'il a tiré par le bras pour qu'elle vienne se recueillir quand il aura terminé. Elle ne veut vraiment pas, mais elle en aura besoin, et ça Luffy le sait mieux que personne. Alors, avec un dernier sourire, il se détourne de la tombe et murmure un :

" Je t'aime Ace. "

Puis, il sourit à Nami, et l'invite à avancer tandis qu'il rejoint le bateau. Ace est son frère. Et Nami comme sa petite sœur. Ça sonne presque incestueux, mais il protégera leur couple même dans la mort. Et il la devine plus qu'il ne la voie, s'effondrer aux pied de la tombe. Elle en a bien besoin. Ils n'auront probablement jamais pu vivre leurs sentiments à deux. C'est cruel.

...

 _Note de l'auteur : J'étais partie pour faire un OS sur Marco et Nami, se rencontrant pendant qu'ils commémorent Ace, mais je n'arrivais pas à construire une situation favorable à un rapprochement amoureux entre les deux et j'ai fini par faire un OS sur Ace lui-même._


	4. Moria

Ah non. Non non non. Elle n'avait pas échappé à un mariage avec ce foutu tigre zombie pour se retrouver avec Moria. Oh non. C'était tout bonnement hors de question. Surtout que ce drôle de géant voulait la transformer en zombie. Hors de question qu'elle gâche son magnifique corps pour devenir comme ces morts vivants qui déambulaient sur tout Thriller Bark. Oh ça non, et aucun argument du corsaire ne changerait la donne. Et puis depuis quand il croyait avoir le moindre pouvoir sur elle celui-là ?!

" Tu es une femme intéressante, ce serait tout de même dommage que tu meurs et me laisse comme mon ancien équipage n'est-ce pas ? Kishishishi. "

Il lui faisait peur le con, au cas où il ne l'aurait pas remarqué. Il ne fallait pas juger quelqu'un à sa gueule, Nami en avait conscience, mais là tout de même, il ne fallait pas abuser. Est-ce qu'il était humain pour commencer ? Il lui faisait penser à une immense marionnette avec toutes ces coutures et ses vêtements. Il avait l'air flegmatique, certes, mais elle se méfiait. Il pouvait très bien s'énerver d'un seul coup et la tuer pour ce qu'elle en savait. Et si c'était le cas, elle était quasiment sûre de perdre sa vie contre cette espèce de poupée flippante géante.

" Luffy arrivera bientôt de toutes façons, non ? " tenta-t-elle de de réconforter intérieurement, plutôt vainement il fallait l'avouer

Il avait plutôt intérêt à se dépêcher néanmoins, parce que Moria avait l'air de se préparer à la changer en Zombie, et s'il arrivait ne serait-ce que deux minutes trop tard, si Moria ne le tuait pas, elle s'en chargerait elle-même et multiplierait sa dette jusqu'à une somme qu'il mettrait plusieurs vies à lui rembourser. Et même cela n'apaisera pas sa fureur.

" Que dirais-tu que nous discutions un peu avant ? Les zombies ne sont pas très stimulants intellectuellement. " proposa-t-il avec un ton particulièrement amusé

Oh il lui donnait une chance inespérée d'éviter une vie avec une " face d'échalote " comme l'avait appelé Luffy. Et elle n'allait clairement pas la laisser passer. Il faudrait être fou pour le faire.

" Évidemment, ce serait tout de même dommage de … "

D'accord, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça, quand il avait dit discuter. Il s'était approché d'elle. Trop près. Et plus le temps passait plus il s'approchait. Oh que c'était gênant. Et le géant violet avait l'air de trouver son air paniqué divertissant.

" Je m'ennuie. Tu pourrais bien me distraire, hum ? "

Ok, non, pas moyen qu'elle fasse ça. Elle voulut bondir en arrière, mais avant qu'elle ne bouge, Moria l'avait plaquée contre le canapé, et tenté de l'embrasser. Elle avait vraiment paniqué en voyant ses lèvres s'approcher d'elle, et encore plus quand il avait fini par le faire, plaquant des lèvres froides contre les siennes. Il grogna de bien être devant la chaleur de la rousse, et elle glapit d'horreur. Non. Juste non. Elle tenta de le repousser, mais il la serra d'autant plus fort contre elle, en marmonnant qu'il la garderait peut être humaine, puisque sa chaleur était si agréable au toucher. Bon sang. Elle sentit une main caresser sa cuisse, en même temps que retentissait un cri :

" Oiiii face d'échalote ! "

Le point du chewing-gum s'était abattu sur Moria, l'envoyant bouler à l'autre bout de la salle et elle avait regardé avec une reconnaissance sans borne Luffy qui venait de la repérer en semblait étonné de la voir-là. Pas étonnant.

" Eh Nami, t'es là toi ? "

Bon sang, Luffy était toujours aussi naïf. En attendant, il venait de la sauver. Non mais se marier avec Moria. Brrrr quelle idée...

...

Note de l'auteur : Ce ship là vous le devez à Keltira-Tissesort, qui, je tiens à le préciser, s'en sort bien mieux avec le personnage. Personnellement j'ai fais avec mes maigres souvenirs de Thriller Bark et le wiki sur One piece et aaaah ce ship est suspect x)


	5. Coby

Pour être tout à fait honnête, elle avait toujours été profondément, et sincèrement convaincue que le petit Coby, qui s'engageait dans la marine avec tant de ferveur, était gay. Et avant que qui que ce soit se lance sur la couleur de ses cheveux, elle tenait à dire que ça n'avait rien à voir. Il avait simplement une certaine sensibilité, qu'elle associait- probablement à tort, à une partie de la communauté homosexuelle. Alors non, Nami ne s'était jamais risquée à draguer le jeune garçon, même quand elle avait découvert que sur l'île où ils étaient actuellement, il était le seul à pouvoir les guider, et qu'il refusait manifestement. Elle n'avait même pas lancé un regard langoureux pour insister un peu, elle avait juste laissé les autres tenter de le convaincre par des arguments solides. L'île sur laquelle ils étaient n'était normalement pas surveillée par la marine, il n'avait aucun droit d'être là, et ils pourraient juste cafter. Ils l'avaient menacé de le livrer au pirate qui dirigeait le pays, ce qu'ils n'auraient évidemment pas fait, et dont Coby semblait avoir conscience. Elle s'était agacée devant son refus catégorique, tandis qu'il disait que cette affaire était personnelle, que cette île, il la libérerait lui même des pirates. Et que non, il ne leur montrerait pas comment accéder à la planque du capitaine. Ils voulaient aider- et se venger au nom d'une fille, que Luffy avait pris en sympathie, qui pleurait l'assassinat de ses parents par les pirates- et il leur refusait. Et franchement, cela commençait à taper légèrement sur le système de la rousse. Alors elle s'était soudainement levée, avant de faire face au rose, et de poser brutalement ses mains sur la table.

" Écoute, que ça soit sans toi ou avec, on trouvera. Mais on peut t'aider. On veut aider. Ça te pose problème à ce point ? " conclut-elle avec un regard faussement triste

C'était fourbe. Sûrement un peu trop, et elle s'étonna de le voir se mettre à bafouiller, et rougir de la tête au pied. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui faisait celui-là ?

" C'est hum … je suppose que on pourrait enfin… c'est d'accord."

Tout l'équipage avait lancé un regard incrédule en direction de la rousse, et elle même détaillait, perplexe celui qu'elle assimilait encore à un petit mousse. Bon. D'accord, il était mignon maintenant. Plutôt pas mal même. Et visiblement il ne la rendait pas complètement insensible. Alors, plus par jeu que sérieusement, elle s'approcha du rose, murmura un merci à son oreille avant de l'embrasser.

Oh c'était un simple baiser papillon, un contact léger, aérien, pas le genre de trucs qui avait réellement un sens pour elle, généralement ça la faisait simplement rire de voir, comme actuellement, un homme devenir cramoisi, et balbutier maladroitement, mais elle sentit quand même un sourire se former sur ses propres lèvres, et s'étonna de ressentir quelques battements de cœur un peu trop rapide. D'accord, il était vraiment mignon. Et peut-être bien que Nami avait envie de recommencer. Juste une fois. Ou deux, qui sait. Mais les autres Mugiwaras la fixaient déjà assez étrangement pour qu'elle n'ait pas envie d'en rajouter une couche. Alors, sans prêter plus que ça attention au trouble de l'ancien mousse, elle se redressa, comme si de rien n'était et s'exclama d'une voix beaucoup trop joyeuse pour une Nami se rendant au front :

" Allez, allez, faut aller abattre ce sale pirate ! "

Aucun Mugiwaras ne nota l'insulte, sûrement parce que parfois, même eux ne se retrouvaient pas dans l'image habituelle du pirate. Seul Coby, les yeux écarquillés, ancra avec force son regard dans le sien, confus, peut-être même plus confus que par le baiser qu'elle lui avait donné, et l'idée qu'il ait simplement été gêné par son avance la traversa un instant, avant qu'elle ne la chasse à l'aide d'autant d'assurance dont elle disposait.

Assurance qui lui fut bien utile quand ils parvirent chez l'ennemi, qui se trouvait être un homme, de la trentaine, au regard affamé. Il suivait du regard les courbes de l'archéologue et de la navigatrice, sans la moindre gêne, n'écoutant pas un mot du sermon que lui faisait Coby sur la justice. D'un autre côté, Nami n'écoutait pas non plus. Elle ne faisait qu'attendre la fin du discours de Coby pour foudroyer le sale pervers qui se léchait maintenant les babines. Alors, quand il s'arrêta de parler, l'espace de quelques secondes, elle abattit la foudre sur son ennemi, qui tomba, apparemment raide mort avant de se relever, furieux.

" Sale petite ... "

Il s'était élancé vers elle, mais elle l'avait chassé d'un coup de climat-tact, sous le regard impressionné de Coby, et râleur des hommes de l'équipage, qui voulaient se battre. Mais celui-ci était faible. Donc il était pour elle. Cette constatation la démoralisa un instant, mais finalement, dès le troisième coup, il tomba inconscient, et elle observa, avec un peu de déception, celui avec qui Coby voulait en découdre. Tout ce chemin pour _ça..._ " Tu aurais dû me le laisser ! Je suis devenu fort maintenant ! s'excita le rose

\- Désolée, mais si tu veux, je peux te dédommager. " minauda-t-elle avec un sourire amusé

Et elle avait abattu ses lèvres sur les siennes.

" Juste pour confirmer ce que je pense. " s'était-elle rassurée, un peu maladroitement

Son coeur battait encore fort, mais honnêtement, la tête du marine était beaucoup plus intéressante que son cœur. Alors elle explosa de rire, et parti en courant avec les autres mugiwaras, tandis que Sanji se lamentait. Elle le reverrait peut-être à nouveau un jour


	6. Killer

C'était maladif. Étouffant. Enivrant. Et pour être honnête, Killer ne savait pas comment se conduire avec elle. Parce que la sensation qui lui tordait les boyaux depuis qu'elle était sur leur navire, il était à peu près certain de n'être pas le seul à le ressentir. Kidd était son capitaine, mais surtout son ami. Et pour le blond, le rouge était aussi transparent qu'un calque. Toutes ses actions criaient quelque chose, c'était toujours des éclats de voix, des colères pas possible, une violence inouïe, mais ça avait un sens. Et Killer n'aimait pas du tout le sens que prenait ses disputes avec Nami. Plus d'une fois, il l'avait ramassée en miettes, soignée, consolée, et plus que son capitaine ne le verrait probablement jamais, il avait entraperçu la faiblesse derrière son masque à elle. Kidd ne se rapprocherait pas d'elle en lui faisant la vie dure, il ne ferait qu'éloigner toujours plus de lui cette personne que lui, il avait réussi à voir, parce qu'elle ne maintenait pas le masque avec lui. Parce qu'elle avait confiance en lui. Il s'enhardissait peut être un peu, mais il avait bon espoir qu'elle se rende compte que Kidd ne lui ferait que du mal. Il soutiendrait son capitaine, le jour où il le croirait possiblement capable de ne pas la blesser. Mais il l'avait enlevée à ses nakamas, il les avait trahis. Et Nami ne pardonnerait pas de sitôt, il en était convaincu. Et quelque part, il espérait que le jour où il se sentirait obligé de l'aider à avoir Nami n'arriverait jamais. Parce que pour le moment, c'est lui qu'elle serrait dans ses bras quand elle craquait, quand elle n'en pouvait plus, quand elle avait besoin de relâcher la tension. Alors il enlevait son masque, juste pour elle, juste parce qu'elle disait que ça la réconfortait, de voir ses expressions évoluer quand ils parlaient, et qu'elle se fichait totalement de ce qu'il y avait derrière le masque. Elle ne s'y attardait jamais. Parce qu'elle disait qu'il était toujours le même, elle aimait juste le voir sourire, rire, réagir en soit.

Ils s'étaient embrassés. Plus d'une fois. Quand elle s'énervait sur Kidd, et que le seul moyen qu'il trouvait pour la calmer c'était de la serrer dans ses bras, et qu'elle se ruait sur lui pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Ils avaient couché ensemble aussi. Plus d'une fois. Quand Kidd la maltraitait au point qu'elle commençait à élaborer des plans savants pour s'enfuir, il la retenait comme ça. Et une fois calmée, elle retournait faire face à Kidd, et ça recommençait encore et encore. Killer ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle aurait pu s'enfuir, et quelque part, il gardait au plus profond de son corps l'idée qu'elle restait grâce à lui, et qui sait, peut être même pour lui. Parce que les moments où elle s'abandonnait à lui étaient de ceux qu'il chérissait plus que tout. Et qu'en ressortant de cette cabine, où ils étaient si proches, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas autant l'approcher. Il ne pouvait pas simplement l'enlacer, ou l'embrasser devant tout le monde.

Parce que peu importait à quel point Kidd était nocif pour Nami, il ne pouvait simplement pas se résoudre à blesser son meilleur ami.

...

...

 _Note de l'auteur : Je fais énormément d'amours non-reciproques, pour la simple et bonne raison que comme j'écris des textes très courts et que je n'ai pas le temps de developper comme dans une fiction, développer des sentiments pour quelqu'un en deux pages disons, me parait très juste. Je suppose que je ferais des O.S plus longs à l'occasion_

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_


	7. X Drake

Nami ne rencontrait que rarement des pirates profondément intelligents. Il y avait eu Doflamingo, qui avait mis son intelligence au profit du crime et de la barbarie, qui n'avait simplement pas su correctement évaluer la force de Luffy, et, il fallait le dire, une forme de hasard qui leur avait été bien utile. Trafalgar Law, et Robin, en un sens aussi avaient cette forme d'intelligence, mais elle n'aurait pas su expliquer tout à fait ce qui différenciait ces deux là de Doflamingo. Ou de X Drake.

Et, pour être tout à fait honnête, elle-même ne savait pas très bien d'où venait cette terrible impression que X Drake était de la même trempe que Doflamingo, Nami le savait simplement. Luffy avait voulu se lancer dans un combat contre lui, à l'instant même où ils l'avaient recroisé dans le nouveau monde, mais elle l'en avait empêché, le regard méfiant, avant de proposer à X Drake d'aller boire un verre pour discuter, sous le regard incrédule des autres, auxquels elle avait simplement lancé un signe vague de la main, leur indiquant de tracer leur chemin, comme quoi elle reviendrait bientôt. Elle avait prétendu vouloir lui parler de sa mère, une ancienne marine, qu'il avait peut-être connue.

X Drake savait pertinemment que ce n'était qu'un prétexte, elle l'avait vu dans son regard son regard bleu, fixé sur elle avec une lueur de curiosité. Alors, elle lui avait simplement sourit, avant de le mener à la première taverne venue, s'installant ensemble à une table un peu éloignée des autres, dans un coin plus tranquille, loin des pochtrons.

" Je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi la chatte voleuse des Mugiwaras voudrait me parler. " se lança X Drake d'un ton doux mais ferme " Puis-je m'enquérir de vos raisons ?

\- C'est rare d'entendre un pirate parler comme ça. " fit-elle en sirotant la bière que le barman venait de lui apporter

Elle le défia du regard, cherchant dans un même temps une excuse pour lui parler. Une excuse qui ne serait pas percée si facilement par le regard scrutateur du roux. Puis, destabilisée, elle marmonna simplement :

" Je n'ai aucune excuse particulière. Mais Luffy ne m'écoute pas quand je lui dit de ne pas se battre. Par contre, il respecte ce qu'est Bell-mère pour moi.

\- Et pourquoi vouloir l'empêcher de se battre ? " questionna-t-il en se mettant lui-même à siroter sa bière

Elle pesta devant l'étrange prestance de ce type, qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Mais elle avait ressenti le besoin pressant de lui parler, de jauger l'esprit de ce type. Doflamingo était dangereux. Les gens intelligents étaient intelligents. Alors X Drake devait l'être aussi.

" Je n'aime pas le mettre en danger inutilement.

\- Ton capitaine est pourtant plutôt fort, il pourrait sûrement me battre. " déclara X Drake " Et puis il n'est pas commun pour un pirate d'avouer à l'ennemi qu'il le juge plus fort, constata-t-il avec un rictus amusé

\- Ce n'est pas une question de force. " répondit-elle plus paisiblement " Je sais simplement reconnaître les petits malins qui vont nous poser problème. Et ce genre de gens, il vaut mieux les avoir avec soi, que contre. "

Elle tenta, réellement, de ne pas être destabilisée par son grand éclat de rire, tandis qu'il l'observait avec un lueur calculatrice dans le regard. C'était ça, ce truc, qu'elle craignait. Cette lueur.

" Et comment tu comptes faire en sorte que je sois avec vous et non pas contre vous ?

\- Je voudrais te proposer une alliance. "

Il ne cessa pas de rire, tandis qu'il la déchiffrait, et qu'elle tentait de faire son expression la plus lisse possible.

" C'est à ton capitaine de faire des choses comme ça. Et tu sais que je suis affilié à Kaido, pas vrai ? rit-il, doucement

\- Luffy sera forcément d'accord, ce n'est pas la question. Quant à Kaido, tu es un homme intelligent, je suis sûre que tu vois le vent tourner, toi aussi. " argumenta-t-elle " Tu n'es pas un homme à avoir une allégeance sincère. Tu as été dans la marine, et tu n'as pas hésité à devenir pirate ensuite, avant de former ton propre équipage. Aujourd'hui tu es avec Kaido, mais lorsque Luffy le battra, tu changeras de camp. " devina-t-elle avec un rictus vainqueur lorsqu'elle perçut une lueur impressionnée dans son regard

Elle le vit hésiter, la toiser en vidant sa chope, avant de soupirer.

" Maligne, la navigatrice des Mugiwaras. " concéda-t-il à voix basse

Elle pouffa dans sa main, amusée par l'air consterné du pirate face à elle.

" Que dirais-tu d'aller parler à l'équipage ? Ils ne sont pas tous très futés, mais je suis sûre que tu seras capable de voir ce dont ils sont capable, même sans combattre. " proposa-t-elle, feignant une assurance qu'elle ne possédait pas en cet instant

Si l'homme masqué ne parut pas tout à fait dupe, il accepta tout de même de la suivre. Elle le voyait réfléchir à cent à l'heure, tandis qu'ils rejoignaient le Sunny. Elle calma l'équipage d'un mouvement de la main, tandis qu'ils se relevaient brusquement, serrant dans leurs mains leurs armes, ou simplement sur le qui vive.

" Luffy, on a un nouvel ami ! cria-t-elle, tout à fait consciente de frapper au bon endroit, tandis que des étoiles éclairaient les yeux du petit capitaine qui s'élança vers eux

\- Tu vas être notre nakama ? " se réjouit-il " Banquet les gars ! On fait la fête ce soir ! "

Il ne laissa personne contester, pas même X Drake, les yeux écarquillés, qui se faisait déjà entraîner dans une farandole, ni même Law, qui l'observait avec horreur, accueillir dans leur alliance un homme clairement affilié à Kaido, tandis qu'ils approchaient de Wa. Il se tourna alors vers la responsable, avec un regard noir, qui riait dans son coin en observant le roux coincé entre Luffy et Chopper, tous deux heureux d'avoir un nouvel ami.

" Pourquoi avoir fais ça, Nami-ya ? grogna-t-il à l'adresse de la rousse

\- Tu ne le veux pas comme ennemi, crois-moi. " conclut simplement la jeune femme, avec un sourire léger

Et la soirée se prolongea ainsi une grande partie de la nuit, reprenant de plus en plus fortement à chaque contestation d'un X Drake consterné, qui ne parvient qu'à quatre heure et quart du matin à s'extirper du groupe, prêt à s'enfuir de ce navire de malheur. Malheureusement, alors qu'il se cachait, prêt à partir, il fit face à la jeune femme de tout à l'heure, qui lui adressait un sourire rayonnant. Cette femme était une démone.

" Tu n'oserais pas quitter ce navire, et les décevoir, si ? " l'acheva-t-elle avec un sourire joueur " Ils ont fait une telle fête pour toi. "

Il haussa un sourcil, perplexe, avant de marmonner :

" Comment peuvent-ils être aussi insouciants et espérer battre Kaido ?

\- Ne les sous-estime pas. Ce serait très mal les connaître. Surtout que je suis sûre que tu as compris ce que j'ai voulu te montrer. "

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et vit un sourire victorieux ourler les lèvres de la jolie navigatrice.

" Je ne te propose pas qu'une alliance contre Kaido, je te propose une famille. Ils n'ont pas la moitié de ta finesse d'esprit, mais ils sont chaleureux. Et on n'a pas besoin de s'inquiéter de les perdre. Parce que Luffy deviendra le roi des pirates, ça ne fait aucun doute. Il battra Kaido, et tout ceux qui se mettront sur son chemin. Toi y compris. " se moqua-t-elle

Il l'observa, calculateur, avant de lui tendre une main amicale :

" Je me demande d'où tu tires l'idée que j'aurais besoin d'une famille.

\- C'est plutôt évident. Tu quittes tout ceux auprès de qui tu t'engages lorsque tu te rends compte qu'être avec eux ne te comble pas. " déclare-t-elle, sûre d'elle, alors qu'il part dans un petit rire amusé, tentant de cacher son trouble

…..

…

" Mugiwara, tente au moins un peu d'être discret ! " s'exclame-t-il, consterné, en rattrapant le capitaine, alors qu'ils traversent ensemble l'île

Foutue chatte voleuse démoniaque. Le pire étant qu'elle avait raison, quand elle parlait de lui offrir une famille. Même s'ils étaient une famille d'idiots. Il se sentait étrangement à sa place, même s'il n'était pas sûr de réussir à expliquer pourquoi. Néanmoins, il rejoignit avec bonheur la jolie rousse qui les attendait tranquillement au repaire des samouraï, soulagé.

" Eh bien, ça été ? " rit-elle, en X Drake courir après Luffy, épuisé

Il lui lance un regard blasé, et elle rit d'autant plus en le voyant, avant de lui tendre une chope de bière.

" J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas battus sur la route, il faut rester discret. " gronde-t-elle gentiment

Tout du moins gentiment par rapport à son habitude. Elle a confiance en son capitaine, mais pas sur la discrétion, et il peut tout à fait situer pourquoi.

" Non, ça été, juste un sumo, c'était marrant, rit Luffy innocemment

\- Ça a attiré l'attention de Kaido, j'en suis sûr. " grogne X Drake, le visage sombre

Elle jette un regard inquiet vers Trafalgar, qui lui sourit, tranquillement.

" Je suppose que ce genre de trucs ne devrait plus m'étonner de la part de Mugiwara, ça ira, Nami-ya, tant que nous arrivons à le contenir au moins un petit peu. "

Et il n'aime pas le regard doux que Trafalgar lance à la jolie rousse, grognant dans sa barbe inexistante. Il ne pensait pas que ces deux-là étaient proches. Mais il n'aime pas l'air protecteur qu'il arbore autour de la navigatrice des chapeau de paille.

" Bien, X Drake, Luffy, je vais vous montrer où vous dormez, suivez-moi. " lance-t-elle abruptement avant de sourire à Trafalgar en partant

Oh, il n'aime vraiment pas ça. Elle montre d'abord à Luffy son lit, puis, une fois fait, elle s'arrête, dans un couloir isolé, avant de lui sourire, prédatrice. Oh il reconnait ce regard. Elle a eu le même lorsqu'elle l'a coincée dans l'alliance avec eux. Mais il y a quelque chose de plus, qu'il n'est pas tout à fait sûr de reconnaître.

" Jaloux ? " raille-t-elle

Il l'observe alors, le regard écarquillés, tandis qu'elle s'approche de lui, séductrice, et déglutit bruyamment tandis qu'elle finit collée à lui, lui offrant une vue plongeante sur son décolleté.

" Je te pensais suffisamment malin pour voir que Law ne m'intéresse pas. " minaude-t-elle

Il est écrevisse à présent, perdant contenance, alors qu'elle passe les bras autour de sa nuque.

" Je suppose que cotoyer Luffy n'est pas bon pour ton intellect. " conclut-elle en riant, avant de poser un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres, et de fuir tandis qu'il est pétrifié

Et alors qu'il reprend doucement conscience, il entend le rire de la navigatrice se répercuter sur les murs du repaire, tandis qu'il part en courant à sa recherche. Bon sang, ces chapeaux de paille sont définitivement imprévisibles, pense-t-il avant de partir dans un grand rire.


	8. Sabo

Il y avait beaucoup de choses que Nami était capable de faire pour de l'argent. Son enfance lui avait appris tôt, et bien, à ne pas négliger la valeur d'un petit billet de vingt Berrys. Et sur Weatheria, quand on lui avait proposé un petit boulot facile, et bien payé, elle n'avait pas rechigné. Le boulot consistant en plus de ça à s'occuper d'enfants, dans une petite bibliothèque, en bas, pour leur raconter des histoires ou leur apprendre des choses, elle n'avait pas réfléchi bien longtemps avant d'accepter. Et puis on l'avait déposée là, en lui montrant la bibliothèque, avant de la laisser, sans plus d'explications. C'était une petite île, plutôt pauvre, où les enfants passaient davantage de temps à travailler, ou à voler qu'à aller à l'école. Mais la bibliothèque, c'était un lieu privilégié. Un endroit où se retrouvaient quelques enfants fatigués après une dure journée. Et quand Nami avait vu leur regard plein d'étoiles quand elle avait commencé ses histoires, des récits fantastiques, inspirés directement de ses aventures avec son équipage, elle avait vu l'émerveillement dans les yeux des enfants, et elle avait voulu, tous, les serrer dans ses bras, les aider, les protéger, devant la situation difficile sur l'île. Nami était une avare. Mais une avare qui avait conscience, plus que toute autre personne au monde, de la valeur de l'argent. Ceux qui disaient que l'argent ne faisait pas le bonheur étaient des menteurs, des arracheurs de dents. Avec un petit billet, ces gamins se paieraient à manger, n'auraient pas à se soucier de voler, ou de passer des repas à défaut d'avoir encore des réserves à la maison. Alors elle avait pris l'habitude, depuis son arrivée à la bibliothèque, de payer, avec sa paie, des repas, pour tous les enfants de la bibliothèque. Et il fallait bien croire qu'ils s'étaient passés le mot, puisque, des dix enfants qui traînaient occasionnellement à la bibliothèque, ils étaient à présent passés à une trentaine. Une trentaine de bouches à nourrir, qui grignotaient son salaire au point que Nami en vint à un moment à la conclusion qu'elle ne travaillait plus que pour les nourrir.

Et puis elle avait vu arriver les révolutionnaires. Enfin, un de leur représentant. Un blond, avec un drôle de chapeau haute forme. Plutôt mignon, au sourire innocent, qui lui rappelait Luffy. Et ce type, il s'était simplement mis à distribuer de la nourriture, du jour au lendemain, et de l'argent, comme si de rien n'était. Alors, quand Nami n'était pas à la bibliothèque, elle allait le voir, en le surveillant de loin, un petit sourire aux lèvres quand il tendait à un gamin une brioche, ou quelques Berrys. Elle ne connaissait pas spécialement la cause des révolutionnaires. Elle ne s'y était jamais intéressé. Mais elle se renseignerait. Après tout, le père de Luffy la dirigeait, quel mal y avait-il à se renseigner ?

……

………….

Sabo tenait le coup. Il n'était pas à plaindre, lui qui avait de bonnes réserves, mais la situation de l'île lui rappelait son enfance à la décharge, avec Luffy et Ace. Et la douleur des enfants, dans leurs yeux, lui brisait le cœur. Alors Sabo, il se raccrochait à chaque sourire d'un gamin, auquel il tendait une brioche, et il tenait le coup. Et puis, un matin, une enfant lui avait souri, et s'était exclamé :

" Tu es aussi gentil que la dame de la bibliothèque ! "

Et elle avait filé, en mordant dans sa brioche, avant de se jeter sur une jeune femme, une jolie rousse, qui passait par là, en criant que le monsieur lui avait donné du pain, et qu'elle ne viendrait pas manger à la bibliothèque ce soir-là, en affirmant qu'elle était bien contente d'avoir déjà du pain. S'il avait perçu l'éclat de douleur dans les yeux de la rousse, il n'avait pas approché pour autant, tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, vers la bibliothèque de la ville, après avoir caressé ses cheveux.

Sabo avait alors décidé qu'il irait, le soir-même, voir ce que faisait cette jolie rousse à la bibliothèque. Et quand dix-neuf heure était venu, il s'y était rendu, un sourire léger aux lèvres, tandis qu'il pénétrait dans l'antre du savoir. Au fond de la salle, encerclée par des enfants, la jolie rousse qu'il avait vu cette après-midi souriait doucement aux enfants, son sac posé à côté d'elle, tandis qu'elle racontait, d'une voix de velours, qui fit frissonner le blond :

" Et c'est ainsi que mon capitaine sauva la princesse du royaume.

– Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ensuite ? Il s'est marié avec la princesse ? " demanda une enfant, le regard brillant

Elle eut un petit rire, avant de continuer doucement :

" Non, parce que mon capitaine, il ne tient pas en place, et la princesse, qui aimait le capitaine du plus profond de son cœur, savait parfaitement qu'il ne serait pas capable de rester avec elle, à diriger un royaume, sans pouvoir voyager, alors elle le laissa faire, et me confia qu'elle chérirait à jamais ce sentiment dans sa poitrine. "

Puis, à ces mots, elle sembla remarquer sa présence, et releva des yeux chocolats dans sa direction, avant de se pencher vers son sac et de s'exclamer, soudainement bien plus énergique :

" Allez les enfants, maintenant à table ! " fit-elle en sortant des petits plats froids, l'air attendrie devant les enfants qui se ruèrent sur la nourriture

Il y avait un petit éclat triste dans ses yeux, mais elle ne dit rien, et se leva avant de se diriger vers lui, l'air curieuse.

" Je peux t'aider ?

– Non, j'étais simplement curieux, alors je suis venu voir. " fit-il avec un sourire chaleureux

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, l'air un peu confuse et il continua :

" C'est très bien ce que tu fais.

– Toi aussi. Tu fais partie des révolutionnaires non ? Je m'appelle Nami, se présenta-t-elle en lui tendant une main amicale

– Oui, je suis Sabo. "

Il serra sa main, avec un large sourire. Et à partir de ce jour-là, il revint tous les soirs à la bibliothèque. Petit à petit, il se mit à s'installer avec les enfants, écoutant les récits de la jeune femme. Et ces récits lui amenaient parfois des douleurs au crâne terribles, tandis que le capitaine de la rousse lui évoquait quelque chose. Alors il lui avait posé la question, et elle avait avoué être là navigatrice de Mugiwara No Luffy. Il connaissait le nom, la douleur dans son crâne avait été encore plus forte à partir du moment où elle l'avait mentionné, mais il ne parvenait pas à savoir d'où venait cette impression de déjà-vu. Alors il avait laissé ça de côté, en se concentrant sur ses histoires, sur le timbre de sa voix, sa manière de prononcer certains mots, son sourire, son rire, et le plissement de ses yeux quand ça arrivait. Et petit à petit, il s'était mis à n'entendre plus qu'elle, devenant le plus silencieux, et le plus admiratif spectateur parmi la petite foule de gamins. Et quand les enfants partaient, ils partageaient un repas, où elle lui racontait la même histoire, sans l'édulcorer cette fois. Et il découvrait de jour en jour une femme forte, déterminée. Et chaque jour, il ne l'aimait que plus. Si bien qu'un soir, alors qu'il devait quitter l'île pour de bon, il finit par lui demander de rejoindre les révolutionnaires, de rester avec lui. De laisser tomber la piraterie. Et elle avait eu un rire, doux, mélodieux, avant de lui dire :

" Je ne pourrais jamais laisser tomber Luffy. Je lui dois la vie. Mais je suis convaincue que nous nous recroiserons. Après tout, Luffy voudra forcément rencontrer Dragon un jour, c'est son père après tout. "

Et elle l'avait embrassé, sur la joue, doucement, en riant des rougeurs qui s'installaient sur ses joues, en même temps que la confusion. Et puis elle lui avait dit au revoir, avec un baiser doux sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il fermait les yeux, fort, comme pour nier la sensation de chaleur tout contre lui, qui s'était évanouie, en même temps que la jeune rousse. Elle savait les au revoir pénible, alors elle avait simplement profiter du baiser pour fuir à toute allure tandis qu'il gardait les yeux clos.

Et ce n'est qu'à la mort d'Ace, quand il recouvrit la mémoire, et se souvint de Luffy, qu'un immense sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Sabo. Avec son petit frère, elle était en sécurité. Il les reverrait sans faute. Et peut-être qu'il convaincrait Luffy de joindre son équipage à la révolution.


	9. Marco

Il était revenu, des étoiles plein les yeux Ace, et, pendant bien un mois, le seul sujet qu'il avait été capable d'évoquer avait été son cher petit frère. Et son équipage aussi, un peu. Mais un peu, quand on voyait à quel point il parlait de Luffy, c'était déjà beaucoup.

" Trop. " disait d'ailleurs Vista, d'un air agacé

Alors il leur avait présenté tout le monde, tout l'équipage, en les décrivant passionnément. Luffy, son petit frère intrépide, naïf, voir carrément idiot, mais loyal et protecteur. Zoro, combattant d'exception, froid, colérique et moqueur. Nami, voleuse avare et aguicheuse, au caractère bien trempé. Sanji, dragueur invétéré et probablement le meilleur cuisinier qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Ussop, un menteur aussi bon en fabulations qu'en tir. Et Chopper, petit renne parlant, adorable et impressionnant dans son domaine d'expertise.

Et finalement, de tous ces gars-là, ce qui avait le plus retenu son attention, c'était Nami. Ace ne parlait que très peu d'elle en particulier, elle était souvent noyée dans une masse, dans les actes héroïques de ses compagnons. Mais il s'était mis, curieusement, à tendre l'oreille dès que le nom de la navigatrice était évoqué. Et c'était ainsi qu'il avait découvert, sans jamais le voir, son sourire, amusé, fourbe, ou séducteur. À chaque fois qu'Ace évoquait Nami, il l'imaginait, ses cheveux courts au vent, l'air assurée à bord d'un navire qu'elle dirigeait d'une main de fer. Il avait joué dans sa tête des scènes de fragilité, montées de toutes pièces souvent, parfois inspirées des histoires d'Ace.

Et puis Marco, finalement, avait commencé à faire des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas tout à fait. Poser des questions à Ace, le relançant sur son frère en faisait partie. Et si tout l'équipage le maudissait quand le brun reprenait tous les récits qu'il avait en tête à propos de Luffy, lui, il saisissait en plein vol chaque anecdote étonnante sur la jeune femme, et, finalement, lors d'une escale, il s'était simplement procuré un avis de recherche de la rousse, découvrant pour la première fois réellement son visage. Il avait toujours cru qu'il serait déçu en voyant ses traits. Qu'elle ne lui plairait plus tant que ça. Et finalement, il se surprenait souvent à observer la petite feuille avec une intensité évidente. Et depuis, Marco cachait dans son tiroir, la jolie feuille cornée, et son fantasme dans un même temps.


End file.
